100 Days of Niff
by thevaguevampire
Summary: So this is basically 100 Niff drabbles from prompts. Expect random fluff and pointless random events. :D I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. 2 am

**Hi everyone! Just a bunch of Niff drabbles from these prompts someone gave me on tumblr. Please review, etc and I hope you enjoy!**

**BTW: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I DO NOT OWN NICK OR JEFF OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARATCERS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. THEY ARE OWNED BY FOX. AND NO, I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE BOOK SUPERSTORES, BUT TO THAT COMPANY IN THE UNITED STATES. **

**2 am**

Jeff Sterling awoke with a start, to a very loud _clang_ that came from the bathroom. He yawned, pushed the covers off himself and walked over the adjoining bathroom in the dormitory that he and Nick shared. Nick was standing over what appeared to be the remains of the shelf that was once on the wall.

"Nick what's going on?" Jeff asked.

"The shelf fell off the wall when I was wiping it down," Nick replied, as he gathered up the broken pieces of shelf.

"What are you doing?" Jeff leaned against the doorway and yawned again. He and Nick had only gone to sleep a few hours beforehand. Jeff was exhausted, however Nick seemed perfectly awake.

"I'm cleaning," Nick said, and he walked past Jeff to put the pieces of shelf in the trash.

"What the hell," Jeff stared at him. "are you doing cleaning at 2 am?"

Nick sighed. "I couldn't sleep,"

"So you decided to a Mary Poppins?"

"A Mary Poppins?" Nick was puzzled.

"You know," Jeff swayed; he needed to get back to sleep. "how she goes to their room and cleans everything."

"Whose room?"

"Jane and Michael's, Nick! I'm going back to sleep." Jeff made his way back to his bed, and lay down.

"Who are Jane and Michael?" Nick stood in the doorway, the cloth still in his hand. He looked at Jeff, confused.

Jeff got up again. "No. Don't tell me." His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Don't tell you what?"

"You've _never_ seen Mary Poppins?"

"No," Nick said hesitantly, anxious about Jeff's reaction.

"I don't believe it," Jeff was amazed. "You have never seen Mary Poppins."

Nick continued to wipe the sink like before. "I think I'll survive Jeff,"

"No you won't," Jeff marched over to where Nick was and dragged him back into their room. He opened the internet on his laptop and brought up YouTube. "We are watching Mary Poppins."

"At 2 in the morning?" Nick asked. "I would have never picked that you were a fan of Mary Poppins."

"I'm not," Jeff typed in _Mary Poppins part 1_ into the search bar.

"Then why," Nick threw his hands into the air. "are we engaging in this act of madness?"

"Because whether you want to or not, watching Mary Poppins is a rite of passage. All children need to see it."

"A "rite of passage"?" Nick used air quotations. "Seriously Jeff, come on. By the way I'm not a child, I'm 17, and actually, older than you are."

"By like five months,"

"Still, I should be excused from this exercise,"

"No," Jeff smirked and clicked on the video.

Nick made a face as the credits started to play. "Oh kill me now,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please feel free to review or follow me on twitter:graceyjR5 or tumblr: graceyjR5(dot)tumblr(dot)com<strong>

**:) xx**


	2. Metaphor!

**Metaphor**

Nick was sitting on his bed, writing his English essay, which was due in two weeks. Jeff hadn't started his yet, and was dancing around the room to the music playing through the stereo.

"Shouldn't you really be working Jeff?" Nick asked him.

"Why? I've got no homework?" He continued to sway to _Moves Like Jagger_.

"That may be true; however you have about 3 assignments due in the next two weeks,"

"Chillax Nick, I'll get to it,"

"Okay," he sighed and went back to his work.

Five minutes later he lifted his head, only to see Jeff still dancing, but to McFly now.

"Jeff?"

"Sup," he did a backflip, then twirled around and slid across the floor just as _Transylvania_ was finishing.

"Hi. I need a metaphor, can you help me out?" Nick tapped his pen on the paper.

"A metaphor…" Jeff considered for a moment, in deep thought. "The clouds are like puffy, white marshmallows."

Nick chuckled. "Nice. But that's a simile, I need a metaphor."

"I'm pretty sure that's a metaphor Nick,"

"It's not. A simile is to say something is _like_ something. A metaphor is to say that something _is_ something."

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way 'round."

Nick sighed and went back to his work. Jeff continued to dance.

About ten minutes later Jeff said under his voice "It _was_ a metaphor!"

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Convince yourself all you want, it was a simile."

"It was not,"

"Okay, I'm settling this," Nick walked over to the bookshelf and got out _The Essential Guide To English Usage._ He walked back to his bed and flicked through the pages. "Ahah!"

Jeff turned around to see Nick reading out of the book, his arm flung into the air in triumph.

"It's here Jeff!"

Jeff walked over to Nick and peered at the page. He read from the book aloud: "_A __metaphor__ is a figure of speech that says that one thing is another different thing. This allows- _blah blah blah_ -use fewer- _whoop dee do_ -and forces the reader or listener to find the similarities._"

"It says so right there!" Nick said.

"Says what?"

"That a metaphor is _a figure of speech that says that one thing is another different thing_,"

Jeff was confused. "The point is…"

"The point is young Jeff, that what you said was actually a simile. And that I was right."

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, here we go, it's _Nick the Patroniser_ time!" Jeff walked over to the mini-fridge they had in their dorm and took out a soda. He threw one to Nick.

Nick caught the can and opened it. "I was not- thanks for the soda -_patronising_ you, I was just stating facts. What about _Nick the Fact Stater_?"

"That's just stupid,"

"Oh are we going to have an argument about this are we?"

Jeff smirked. "Oh yes,"


End file.
